Klien
Klien (pronounced as same as the word "clean") (Japanese: クリーン Kurīn Clean) is a blue and white Toyota Dyna dustcart in Peach Town. When you see him, he will tell you that he has a long lost girlfriend named Minerva, he has dropped his love letter down the river so it can float on its way to Papaya Island. Unfortunately, Minerva hasn't seen it yet and Klien is waiting impatiently for her to accept his love by telling her to move into Peach Town. A stamp can be rewarded if you go to Papaya Island, get the love letter and give it to Minerva, Klein will be happy to see her. Quotes *"Ahhh... I wonder if she got my message. Hey! Do you...travel a lot? Cool! I fell in love with a beautiful island girl. She said that if I needed to contact her, I could send a message in a bottle. So I sent one down Peach Town's river. I was just thinking... Maybe the bottle didn't make it through the ocean. I have to know! Please! If you go to Papaya Island, find out what happened!" *''(After the protagonist has given Minerva his love letter)'' "What? You delivered the bottle? Minerva read the message!! That's good to hear! Wh' wh' what! Really?? Minerva is coming to visit? Gosh!! I'm so happy!! Thank you! You're so kind!! In thanks, I'll give you this! See you!" *''(Before recruiting him) "Hi! What a wonderful day! Minerva lives in Papaya Island. It must be very beautiful there. Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you something. How about adding me to your team?" *(Declining his request)'' "Oh. That's too bad. If you change your mind, let me know, please." *''(Accepting his request)'' "All right! Thanks! Maybe we can go to Papaya Island! I'll do my best!" *''(Whilst on the team)'' "What a pleasant day. We should go and race in Papaya Island. *If you want. Right now, I'm seeing stars." Trivia *In Japan, he is originally known as クリーン (Kurīn Clean) in both Choro-Q HG 2 and Choro-Q HG 3. *He is known as Clean in Choro-Q HG 3 who appears only on the raceways, and he is also very quick on the Snow Palace Mountain raceway. *Rather appropriately given his car body, Klien is a participating racer who normally places 23th or 24th (unless the race is turned on its head. Hey it's happened to me!), making him the slowest car in the game. He also makes an appearance in Choro-Q HG 2 where he again regularly finishes in last place. Because of this, it is advised you do not recruit him, as there are far faster candidates in Peach Town. Unless, of course, the parts your previous teammate had are fairly good... *In most of the Choro-Q games, there will be a blue and white dump truck in the races, as well as the dump trucks are the slowest racers the games, it's an inside joke in Choro-Q games. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Male Choro-Q Category:Peach Town Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters